Intimate wear, active wear, and shape wear grip to a wearer's body at focused pressure points, such as waistbands or other apertures for a wearer's torso and/or limbs. For example, strapless garments such as bras or tube tops usually grip to a wearer's body at several pressure points: along, a bra wing in the underarm region at both the top and bottom edge of the bra wing band. These pressure points and the pressure level are the focus for maintaining the strapless garment in place on the wearer's torso.